


Frosthawk

by StaticLantern



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaticLantern/pseuds/StaticLantern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Branch-off story from the Loki of Avengers, Frosthawk drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosthawk

**Author's Note:**

> A short-ish story that I did for my writing blog (http://birdwithakeyboard.tumblr.com/) for the Av Loki series (also known as Loki of Avengers/Loki of SHIELD, but I call it Av Loki for short, so).
> 
> It is not, currently, part of the official series, but takes place shortly after Loki joins the others in Avengers Tower.
> 
> This fic contains a graphic sex scene at the end, language, brief displays of violence, and brief mentions of rape.
> 
> \--------
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr!
> 
> Http://birdwithakeyboard.tumblr.com/

It had been nearly a month since Loki had moved into Avengers Tower with his brother and the others. Fury had put up a fight when they approached, asking to move Loki from the SHIELD facilities, but he eventually gave up. Loki hadn’t been overly excited about the idea at first either, but when he arrived, they explained he would have his own room and free-range of the tower, the only rule being that he didn’t leave the tower unaccompanied.  
His room was average sized, decorated in dark warm colours, greens, golds, browns and blacks, reds. It was very warm and inviting. Some of the walls had built-in bookshelves filled with books Loki could only guess Thor supplied or helped find. There was a desk, a large bed, a dresser, night stands, a closet, a computer he was sure he would never find a use for, a bathroom, and a training room.  
For the first couple of weeks, Loki very seldom came out of his room. He came out to eat, wander around out of boredom, but otherwise he stayed couped up in his room, exercising or reading. Thor and Natasha would occasionally poke their heads into the room to check on him, but as he always gave very bland, uninteresting responses and never shoved any desire to come out, they left him alone.  
By the beginning of the third week, he slowly started to come out of his room more, whether it was out of boredom, or the fact that most of the others were no longer on missions and were frequently making a great noise in the upper floor where they all hung out. The others would watch movies or play games, eat together, or just talk, but Loki usually stood in the kitchen area or by the bar, watching, listening, but never interacting. It made Clint very uneasy and as well as he hid it, Natasha knew.  
~~~~  
Clint wasn’t happy when Thor and Tony sat the group down to tell them they wanted to bring Loki to the tower. They’d put it to a vote, but Clint didn’t speak against it. He was tired and didn’t care enough and frankly didn’t like people knowing how uncomfortable Loki made him. So he sucked it up, shrugged his shoulders, and spent the rest of the evening in the bar down the street playing pool and drinking.  
When Loki finally arrived at the tower, Clint was relieved to discover that Loki was more like a cat than anything, and so he never saw him. There had been a few awkward encounters when they both happened to go to the kitchen at the same time, but in the past month, they’d not said a single word to each other, and had instead wordlessly agreed to pretend the other didn’t exist.  
It got more difficult for Clint to do that though when Loki started coming out of his room more. They bumped into each other more and Clint found it harder to ignore his presence. By halfway through the fourth week, Loki had finally started interacting with the others a little more. He offered up a few sentences in conversation, silently played games with everyone, ate dinner with everyone instead of disappearing during the evening meal.  
And slowly, Natasha wasn’t the only one to notice Clint’s reaction to Loki living with them now. Clint was growing irritable, snapping at people, leaving the tower more often, and making dry, sarcastic comments at Loki on the rare occasion that he spoke. It didn’t take long for Loki to start retaliating though, so no one felt the need to ‘stick up for him’.  
~~~~  
Loki had just emerged from the shower, clad in only a pair of black sweats, water droplets still clinging to his hair, which hung loosely around his face rather than slicked back in it’s usual appearance. The was walking towards the balcony doors to through them open and let a breeze into his room when he heard the door open behind him.  
"Stark did really well on this one." The familiar voice sounded, monotonous, bored.  
"And it was much appreciated." Loki replied, trying to sound unbothered by the intruder in his room.  
Once the doors were opened and fresh air was ebbing into the room, he turned to face Clint, who was leaning on the doorframe, looking around the room.  
"That’s a good look for you, you should wear it more often." Clint said, failing to suppress a smirk.  
"Very amusing Barton." Loki sneered, lifting the towel from his bed again and bringing it up to dry his hair. "Did you want something in particular, or did you just decide it would be good fun to bother me in my room?"  
"Don’t sound so down about it. You’ve been shut up in here for weeks, surely you appreciate the company."  
"Not from you, I don’t." Loki dropped the towel into a hamper, his voice dripping with irritation.  
Clint stood up straight, taking slow steps around the room, watching Loki out of the corner of his eye.  
"I’m really not sure why you dislike me so much? You sure seemed to enjoy my company last time you were here." He stopped walking now, turning his head ever so slightly to look at Loki a little more directly. Loki had stopped moving now too, staring intently at the wall for a breath before turning to talk at Clint.  
"I found you useful, Barton. Don’t mistake that for having taken an interest in you. I find you about as interesting as any of the horses in Odin’s stables, and about as useful as well." Loki retorted, placing his hands on his hips.  
"Is this your way of flirting?" Barton mused, smirking a little and folding his arms across his chest.  
"This is my way of telling you to get over yourself and quit blowing this out of proportion."  
"I’d be blowing this out of proportion if you hadn’t forced me to murder innocent people for your amusement, and god knows what else you did to me, but considering the severity of what you thought would be funny to do to me, I think I’m under reacting." Clint was visibly pissed by now, not even attempting to feign smugness or amusement anymore.  
"So that’s what you’re after then? You want me to apologize for what I did to you? If that’s what you want, then this is me apologizing. I’m sorry Barton. What I did to you was absolutely inexcusable and there is literally nothing I can do that could possibly make up for the atrocities I committed against you."  
They fell silent, staring at each other. Loki did a sort of tiny nod before turning back to his dresser and digging out a shirt.  
"Are we finished here?" Loki snapped when Clint hadn’t moved.  
~~~~  
Days turned to weeks and Clint and Loki’s relationship had started to grate the other Avengers. They argued constantly, and it often times turned into a physical fight. One time Jarvis had to deploy one of Tony’s suits to grab Loki midair when Clint decided to throw him off the roof.  
Natasha told Clint numerous times to stop harassing Loki, but it never really worked. He might go for a day or two without bothering Loki much but then they’d go right back at it. For a while, Loki just shrugged off the harassment, but did eventually start retaliating and even antagonizing Clint himself. By the second month (first month since the two started talking), everyone had just learned to stay out of their affairs.  
~~~~  
Loki was just sitting down when his bedroom door opened, extracting a low, irritated sigh.  
"Hey, you ok?" Natasha asked, slipping inside and shutting the door.  
Not but ten minutes ago, Clint had been cleaning the hallway with him, and Loki now sported a broken nose, two blackening eyes, and various other scrapes and bruises.  
"I’m fine." Loki retorted, bringing an icy, blue hand to his face and pressing it against his nose. "I can handle Barton."  
"Well, I would doubt that, if you actually fought back." Natasha replied, sitting on the bed across from him. "Why don’t you fight back? Why do you just let him beat you up like that?"  
Loki shrugged, sitting up and facing the woman, “I don’t particularly care, and I suppose it gives him something to take his anger out on. And we both know it’s not like I don’t deserve it.”  
"That’s not the point Loki. And I know you wouldn’t take this from Thor or Tony, why are you taking it from Clint?"  
"I didn’t personally harm them like I did Clint."  
The bedroom door opened again and Clint stepped inside, hesitating when he saw Natasha. “What’s going on?”  
"Nothing, I’m just making sure you didn’t seriously injure him. Take it easy Clint." Natasha stood and left the room, clearly irritated with Clint.  
"So, you unleash an army of aliens on New York and nearly kill every single one of us, but I throw you down a flight of stairs and she’s mad at me? She’s just the darnedest thing isn’t she?"  
"Get to the point Barton."  
"No point, just like Natasha, I came to make sure I didn’t break anything."  
"When did you suddenly grow compassion for me?"  
Clint sat down in front of Loki, grabbing his jaw and making him look at him, using his other hand to prod at Loki’s nose.  
"Ignoring the que-Ow!- Ignoring the question Barton?"  
"Shut up and quit squirming or I am going to break something." Barton wore the same weary expression as usual, blank of emotion, as he ran his hands down Loki’s arms and poked at his legs.  
"Little higher and we could have some fun." Loki mused, arching an eyebrow when Clint prodded along Loki’s thighs. Clint snatched his hands away and glared at Loki.  
"Why the fuck do you do that?" Clint demanded.  
"Do what?"  
"You’ve been making all these really disgusting flirtations at me lately."  
"I make disgusting flirtations at everyone."  
"Oh bullshit, Loki, you barely even look at anything else."  
"Alright, you’ve caught me. I’m madly in love with you." Loki rushed at Clint, pushing him against the bed and straddling him, "Take me right here and now Barton, ravish me!"  
"Get off me you pig!" Clint shoved Loki, hard, off of him and onto the floor, a look of disgust on his face as he stood and brushed himself off. Loki couldn’t bring himself to his feet, laughing to hard to bother.  
"Even if you weren’t joking, even if you were the last person on earth, I wouldn’t touch you with a ten foot poll. I wouldn’t fuck you for all the money in the world, Loki, so whatever reason you’ve got for the way you act around me, keep your sick fantasies to yourself." Clint exited the room, leaving Loki still chuckling to himself on the floor.  
After a few minutes, Loki pulled himself from the floor and went up to the higher floor. No one was up there already so Loki helped himself to the bar, pouring himself drink after drink, shamelessly drinking himself into a stupor before finally passing out on the couch.  
~~~~  
After having woken up on the couch the next morning, skin blue and part of the floor frozen, he’d taken to keeping glasses and bottles of alcohol in his room. Loki spent the next couple of days out of sobriety. The others assumed he had shut himself in his room again, as he still tended to do, and Clint had been avoiding him like the plague anyways.  
The third day came around and Natasha convinced Clint to check on Loki. Knocking for five minutes straight, no one answered, and Clint went into the room uninvited. No one appeared to be inside, but the balcony door was wide open. Clint stepped over there and peaked out the opening to see Loki sitting on the railing, facing out, glass in hand.  
"Loki?" Clint cautioned, attempting not to startle the man and send him toppling over the edge.  
Loki turned his head to look at Clint and offered a smile, “Haven’t seen you in a while.”  
"Yeah, been busy. What are you doing?"  
"Just sitting, and you?"  
"Well, not sitting precariously 75 stories above the streets of New York that’s for sure. You wanna get back onto the balcony so you don’t fall?"  
Loki looked down, appearing to be considering his options. “…Alright, hold my glass please.”  
Clint grabbed the glass and held out his other hand to help balance Loki. He ignored the offered hand and turned. He only managed to get one leg over the railing before he started to lose his balance. Clint dropped the glass and jumped forward, grabbing the front of Loki’s shirt and hoisting him onto the balcony. The two stumbled back towards the wall and fell to the floor.  
"Well… That was exciting, don’t you think?" Loki laughed. Clint pushed the other off of him and stood up.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you? You’ve been up here for days, drinking yourself stupid, and what the fuck are you doing sitting out here over the railing? Are you trying to splatter yourself across the pavement?"  
Loki paused for a minute, again, appearing to consider his options. He stood, picking up the glass that surprisingly enough didn’t shatter when it hit the ground, “Why are you so upset by this? You’ve spent the past two months kicking me around, you threw me off this building yourself once before, why so concerned now?”  
Clint let out an irritated growl, pushing Loki into the building and closing the balcony door behind him. “Look, you may not have noticed it by now, but the others here like you, Natasha likes you, Thor practically worships the ground you walk on, and I like the people here so if you’re what makes them happy then I’m going to try my hardest to keep you not dead.”  
"That was very heartwarming Clint, I could kiss you." Loki grabbed the waistband of Clint’s pants and pulled him close.  
"Try it and see what happens." Clint snarled, but making no attempt to push away, instead daring Loki.  
And Loki dared. He pressed his lips against Clint’s, pressing a wet, alcoholic kiss against the man. Clint immediately jerked away, his fist connecting with Loki’s jaw, sending him stumbling back against the bed.  
"You know, I’ve gotta hand it to you Loki, I didn’t actually think you were stupid enough to do that.” He brought his arm across his lips, wiping away spit and… whiskey? Rum? He wasn’t sure and he didn’t care to find out.  
"Worth it." Loki muttered under his breath, picking himself back up.  
~~~~  
Again, Clint avoided Loki, and again, Loki stayed shut up in his room, leaving only to apprehend food. Tony had gone on a short vacation with Pepper, Bruce was in Dubai, helping with some project or another, he didn’t really explain it well, and Steve was on a mission, leaving Natasha, Thor, Clint, and Loki the only ones left in the house (besides Jane and Darcy who came to visit once in a while).  
After growing mindnumbingly bored, Clint hesitantly went up to Loki’s room and pushed the door open, peaking inside. Loki was sitting upside down, head and arms dangling off the bed, with the hose of the hookah in one hand. He brought the metal tip to his lips and pulled a long puff from it.  
"I wonder Barton, if there’ll ever be a day where you don’t come barging into my room without knocking. I think I might throw a party in your honour if that day ever came." Loki blew the smoke out and offered the hose to Clint.  
"Who knows." Clint replied, sitting down on the bed and taking a breath from the pipe. "I didn’t know you owned one of these."  
"I think you’ll probably stop if one day you walk in and I’ve got my cock in my hand."  
"You are really crude sometimes."  
"It’s true though." Loki sat up and took the hose from Clint. "I’d also wager it would be a good way to get you to leave when you do come in here."  
"Somehow I doubt you’d start masturbating just because I came in here."  
"Well you are quite an attractive man, but-."  
"I didn’t mean it that way and you know it."  
Loki chuckled, sucking on the hose, “You really don’t think I’d do it though?”  
"I don’t think I want to take that challenge." Clint retorted, snatching the pipe from Loki’s lips.  
"Fair enough. I’ve been told it’s quite impressive though."  
"What is?" Clint handed the hose back, furrowing his brow. In reply, Loki grabbed his crotch and arched his eyebrows. "God, you are vile."  
"I take it you’ve not read even a single mythology those Norsemen wrote about me."  
"Never felt a need to." Clint replied, smoke spidering up from his mouth.  
"Their version of me is worse by far, at least in the sexual endeavors. I’m worse when it comes to murder and mayhem."  
The two fell silent, Clint not really caring to say anything and instead was finding himself very fascinated with the hookah. Loki found himself very fascinated with Clint’s face.  
"Why are you staring at me?" Clint asked, finally noticing, or deciding to address it. Loki wasn’t sure which.  
"It’s just occurred to me that this is the first real conversation we’ve ever had." Loki replied, still staring up at Clint.  
"Yeah, well, this is the first time I’ve not wanted to punch you in the face… Well, more like, this is the first time I’ve wanted to punch you in the face and not."  
"And why aren’t you?" It might have been his eyes playing tricks on him, but it almost appeared that Loki had been inching closer to him.  
"I’m… not sure." He took a puff from the hookah, "What all is in this?"  
Loki shrugged, “Sheesha.”  
"And?"  
"Does it matter?"  
Clint coughed, laughing a little, “Loki did you put illegal plants in here?”  
"I’ve no idea what you’re talking about, I’m an upstanding, law-abiding citizen of Midgard!"  
Clint laughed again, waving smoke away from his face and handing the pipe back to Loki, “Yeah, I’m done with that.”  
"Oh don’t be a pansy Barton."  
"Suck my dick Loki." Clint laid back against the bed, still coughing a little.  
"Ok."  
Clint raised his eyebrows and glanced at Loki, “What?”  
Loki sat up onto his knees, “You say that all the time, so ok.”  
"Loki. It’s… Jesus, it’s an expression, calm down."  
"Have a little conviction behind your words Barton."  
"I have conviction, but there’s such a thing as figure of speech, quit trying to get in my pants. What happened to me being uninteresting?"  
Loki leaned over Clint a little, their faces only inches apart, “Maybe I find you interesting now.”  
"I don’t find you that interesting."  
Loki leaned in further, brushing their noses together. Clint spoke again, “I swear to god Loki, if you try to kiss me again, I’m going to kick you in the fucking dick.”  
Loki’s next movement was quick, sharp, as though he’d performed it a dozen times before. He pinned Clint’s hands against the bed above his head, straddling Clint just above his pelvis, and pinning his legs down with his feet.  
"Get off me. Now." Clint hissed through gritted teeth.  
"I don’t know, I think I prefer it this way." Loki mused, watching Clint, but not moving.  
"I don’t, get off me before I kick your ass!" Clint sounded a little panicky now, his muscles tensing and squirming beneath Loki.  
Loki sat up, releasing Clint’s wrists and letting his own hands fall to his side. He let his full weight settle onto Clint’s hips, and he sat, watching the man’s reactions.  
"Why the hell do you do this shit?" Clint snapped, not as angry as before, but still clearly irritated.  
"I like watching your reactions to thing." Loki replied simply.  
"That’s fucking creepy."  
"Perhaps."  
"Are you planning on getting off me any time soon?"  
Loki shrugged, bringing his hands up to Clint’s chest, his fingertips brushing up and down his torso. Clint felt slightly less tense.  
Clint stared up at Loki for a long time, Loki staring back down at him. He tried to wiggle out from under Loki, but he tightened grip on the man.  
"So what, are you just going to sit on me for the rest of my life?" Clint asked, slight sarcasm detectable in his voice.  
"I’m sure I’ll get bored eventually, but for now, I like the way you feel beneath me." Loki’s eyes fluttered shut and he rolled his hips a couple of times against Clint, letting out a mocking moan that only riled Clint up again.  
"God, get off of me you pervert." Clint struggled again, more seriously this time, and managed to flip them over, Clint on top of Loki now, still fitted between the other’s legs. Loki took this as an invitation to try to kiss Clint again, only to receive Clint’s forehead cracking against his nose in response.  
"Why the fuck do I keep hanging out with you?" Clint sighed, exasperated, and rolled off of Loki. Blood spilled from Loki’s nose, and he sat up, bringing the back of his hand up in a pathetic attempt to stunt the bleeding.  
"You make no sense. Sometimes you act like you’d gladly throw me off your balcony if the others wouldn’t retaliate, and other times you’re throwing yourself at my dick."  
Loki shrugged a little, getting out of the bed and walking into the bathroom. “You’re the only one I can stand being around, so of course you’re going to get all of my attention. Especially since you keep purposely putting yourself in positions to be around me.”  
"So what, you act like this around all of your friends? Were you trying to suck Thor’s dick too when you still got along with him?"  
"Don’t be disgusting Clint, I didn’t love him like that. He was my brother." Loki came out of the bathroom and leaned on the doorframe, toilet paper pressed against his nose.  
"You didn’t love him like what?"  
"What?"  
"You said you didn’t love Thor like that. Like what?"  
"Sexually, or romantically. Anything like that, he was my brother." Loki repeated himself, pulling the paper away from his nose, refolding and reapplying it.  
"Is that why you do that to me then? You love me sexually or romantically?" Clint was standing now, hands on his hips.  
"I didn’t say that."  
"You implied it."  
Loki went back into the bathroom and grabbed more toilet paper. “I haven’t implied anything.”  
"You may have everyone else convinced of the lies you tell, but you were in my head, Loki, our minds were linked, I can tell when you’re lying to me. Now what is this? Is this your fucked up way of dealing with some sort of romantic interest in me, or would a one night stand get you off my dick?"  
Loki leaned out of the bathroom, “You’ve been hanging around me too much Barton, you’re starting to say very vulgar things.”  
"Shut up and answer the question."  
Loki dabbed at his nose a couple more time before throwing the paper away and came back out to lean on the door frame. “I would be object to a one night stand, but it wouldn’t solve any problems between us.”  
"And what problems are those exactly?"  
"You’re not over the things I did to you, to the others. To your city. And I haven’t exactly forgiven myself for them either."  
"So what do you suggest to put this shit to rest then?" Clint was growing irritable, his arms folded across his chest and weariness in his eyes.  
"I don’t have a simple answer for you Clint, these things take time and effort, and frankly it’s not an area I have a lot of experience in fixing. I usually end up making them worse, so I’m not the best person to be asking."  
~~~~  
Natasha had ventured out of her room and upstairs into the kitchen and hangout area, but even from there she could, once again, hear Clint and Loki arguing. It was muffled, she couldn’t make out anything specific, she could just tell they were arguing. She let out a frustrated sigh, turning the tv on and the volume up to drown them out.  
The two had been arguing incessantly, and she almost wished they’d never started interacting at all. As horrible as it may sound, she kind of preferred it when they were both locking themselves in their rooms to avoid the other. It was better than listening to them fight, sometimes literally, every day.  
~~~~  
Clint, as usual, was the one to throw the first punch. His fist connected with Loki’s eye, causing him to lose his balance, stumble back, and hit his head against the doorframe. Clint grabbed the front of Loki’s shirt and threw him against the floor, sitting on top of him and continuing to throw punches down against Loki’s face until it was swollen, bloody, and discoloured.  
He stopped, his fist sore and covered in blood, most, if not all, he was sure belonged to Loki. It fell against Loki’s chest, Clint breathing heavily, Loki’s breath shallow and staggered.  
"I’m sorry." The man beneath Clint whispered, barely audible. He said it again a little louder.  
"Sorry doesn’t fix these things Loki." Clint replied, not able to bring himself to look at Loki anymore.  
"I know. It’s a minuscule gesture compared to the atrocity I committed against you, but it’s all I can offer in penance." Loki swallowed hard, probably to clear away blood pooling in his mouth. Clint sighed and rolled off Loki, sitting with his back leaning against the side of the bed. Loki eventually sat up, still watching Clint.  
"…I’m sorry I threw you off the roof." Clint replied after a long pause. Loki laughed, harder than Clint had expected, startling him and he looked up at Loki for the first time. "What the fuck is so funny?"  
Loki continued to laugh, “It just seems so petty to me, even now as that fall could have killed me, it’s just funny to think that after everything I’ve done to you, after all the sins of I’ve committed, you apologize for throwing me off a building.”  
Clint tried to suppress his own laughter but to no avail. “I guess it would sound funny to a god, or an ex-god. Either way.”  
Loki sighed, still smiling. He brought his hands up and laid them on top of Clint’s, bringing his head down to rest on top of them, “I really am, truly sorry Clint.”  
Clint’s smile faded and he let out a breath, looking down at Loki. It was an interesting thing to see when he thought about it. This man, this God who everyone knew of through thousand-year-old myths and legends, bowing at Clint’s knees, apologizing to him, baring cuts and bruises Clint gave him. It was sort of satisfactory if Clint was honest with himself.  
Clint pulled his hand away and rested it on Loki’s back, the man rising to look at the other. “You are the most annoying prick I have ever met in my whole life. You are incredibly vulgar, you’re a self-entitled, spoiled little brat. You are pretty much the worst person I’ve ever met in my entire life.”  
"But?"  
"Oh, no there is no but, you’re just terrible." Clint replied laughing. "There is a however though, and that is that I’m gonna kiss you now so I thought I should warn you."  
Before Loki could say anything, Clint leaned forward, pulling Loki into the kiss. Their lips met, Loki tasting of blood, and Clint still tasting of the smoke from the hookah. They kissed once, twice, and again before Clint turned his head slightly and slipped his tongue past Loki’s lips. One hand held Loki’s head in place, the other moved down to grope at his hip.  
When they finally pulled apart, Loki was breathless and Clint had blood smeared across his face. “Maybe you should wash off if we’re going to continue this.” He suggested, rubbing some of the blood from his face with his thumb.  
"Good idea." Loki chuffed, standing up and walking into the bathroom. Clint followed him, taking a forth of the time as the other to get the blood from his face before returning to the other room. Clint peeled his shirt from his body, letting it fall to the floor. When Loki emerged from the bathroom, Clint was checking the door to make sure it was locked.  
"You look like hell." Clint remarked.  
"I wonder why." Loki replied, throwing the towel at him.  
"Tell me you didn’t deserve it and I’ll apologize."  
Loki stepped forward, his hands falling to Clint’s shoulders, brushing against his chest. Clint pulled him in and kissed him again, his hands wrapping around Loki’s waist and up his back. Loki pulled Clint back by the shoulders, forcing them back against the bed, and suddenly they were back in their last position. Loki laid flat on his back, Clint above him with the other man’s legs wrapped around his hips.  
Clint pulled Loki up briefly, breaking away from the kiss to pull the man’s shirt off and throw it onto the floor before bring his lips back down to Loki’s chest, dragging his tongue against his skin. Loki’s eyes fluttered shut, his head tilted back, his hands in Clint’s hair. Clint moved up, pressing into Loki’s bared throat, nipping at the flesh, leaving marks as he went.  
Hands moved down, unbuttoning pants and pushing them down, away from their bodies and onto the floor with the rest of the clothes. Clint’s hand wrapped around Loki’s cock, his body jumping and he let out a staggered gasp.  
"I don’t suppose you’re prepared for this sort of thing, or is this going to be it?" Clint asked, pulling his hand up Loki’s hardening erection.  
"Ah- uh, I uh, there’s lube in the- huh- bottom drawer there."  
Clint paused for a moment to sit up and reach into the drawers beside the bed, rifling around the bottom one before finding the bottle, “Why do you have this?”  
"Wishful thinking I suppose. It’s come in handy now though hasn’t it?" Loki smirked, propping himself up with his hands leaning against the bed behind him.  
"One time thing." Clint remarked back.  
"Unless you beg for more." Loki pressed his mouth against Clint’s, taking the reigns and flipping Clint onto his back."Did you really think I was going to let you top?"  
Clint let out a displeased sort of noise, but didn’t object. Loki was a seasoned lover, already seeming to know all the places Clint loved being touched. He stroked his thumb up and down the understand of Clint’s cock, bringing his fingertips over the head, bringing his mouth down around it and sucking hard. And Clint, for the most part, stayed still, mostly because whenever he tried to reciprocate any touching, Loki would grab his wrist and push it back against the bed.  
Clint gripped the bed hard, fabric from the blanket balled in his fists. Loki took notice to how close Clint was and pulled away, issuing a near pathetic look of surprise from Clint. Loki chuckled a little as he located the bottle of lubricant again a spilled the liquid out across his fingers, using it to guide them across Clint’s entrance, teasing the outside before slowly sliding one fingers in.  
"You’ve done this before?" Loki asked, sliding another finger in and using his free hand to bring his erection back up.  
"Not for a long time." Clint replied, making unpleasant faces when Loki started stretching the flesh.  
"I thought so." Loki replied, failing to suppress a slight chuckle. Clint pointedly ignored him.  
After a few more minutes of that, Loki pulled his fingers out and spread out another copious amount of lube into his hand, using it to slick his cock in preparation. He inched forward a bit before leaning over Clint, holding himself up with his forearm, braced against the bed beside Clint’s head. Looking down, he slid his cock up to Clint, pushing it in slowly, taking his time.  
Clint’s heartbeat had sped up beneath Loki, his hands coming up to Loki’s back, fingertips light against his skin. Once he had pushed in all the way, he eased it back out part of the way, taking up a slow rhythm, rolling his hips against Clint.  
Loki let out a low moan, rocking his hips against the mean beneath him, his head rested lightly against Clint’s shoulder. Clint’s legs came up to wrap around Loki’s waist, his hands gripping hard on Loki’s back. Clint was much quieter than Loki, breathing hard and making faces, the occasional groan, but was otherwise very quiet. Loki let out a noise with each thrust, moaning into Clint’s ear when he was biting down on his shoulder and chest.  
His hips picked up a faster pace, the sound of flesh hitting flesh mixing with moans and breathing, filling the room. Clint had taken up raking his fingernails down Loki’s back, leaving long, red welts across his otherwise milky pale skin. Loki slid one arm under Clint, clamping the two together harder, the other hand coming up to run through Clint’s hair.  
Loki let out a series of moans, slightly louder than the one’s before. Clint’s breath hitched as Loki moved his hips faster. He sat up a little, bringing the arm that was behind Clint to the man’s thigh, hooking it under him and grasping it hard enough to bruise. One of Clint’s hands went from Loki’s back and into his hair, tangling in the strands, pulling at them.  
Almost in synchronization, the two men shuddered, sighing, and Loki’s thrusting slowed, warm liquids spilling out between the two of them. Loki let out another breath and pulled out, taking a moment to kneel over Clint before leaning down and drawing his tongue across Clint’s stomach, cleaning the cum from his flesh. Clint shuddered, goosebumps appearing on his skin.  
Loki moved away from Clint now and laid down beside him, pulling the blanket folded at the foot of the bed up around them as he rested his head on Clint’s shoulder and rested his hand on his chest.  
"So, was it everything you had hoped it’d be?" Clint asked, a hand snaking under Loki and wrapping around his waist.  
"Mmm." Loki hummed, nuzzling into the other man, "It’s better when you’re lucid enough to want it."  
Clint bit the inside of his cheek, staring up at the ceiling. He knew what Loki meant, and it was why his face was currently covered in cuts and bruises. He had been worried fucking the man would bring back memories of the event, but it was still empty. Much of what happened while Loki had mind controlled him was a black blank of memory, missing events like he’d slept through it.  
Just then, the door swung open, Natasha jolting and stepping back a bit when she saw the display. Clint sat up with a start, mouth hanging open, moving wider and smaller as though trying to form a coherent sentence, though nothing came out.  
"I was wondering why you guys weren’t fighting." Natasha said, one hand on the door frame and the other on her hip. "Thor’s gonna be back from his date with Jane soon, and I’m more than willing to bet he’s gonna come here first thing to check on you," She pointed at Loki, who was now sitting up, trying to wrap his head around the situation, "So if you don’t want your brother knowing about all this, I suggest not lingering in your nakedness. And Clint, I want you to run to the store with me when you’re dressed. Have a shower first."  
And with that, Natasha left, closing the door behind her, leaving Clint completely baffled. Loki leaned over to talk into Clint’s ear.  
"Were you and her together?" He asked, eyes still trained on the door.  
"Uh…. yeah." Clint replied, a little breathless from adrenaline.  
"She didn’t look mad at you." Loki looked up at him now.  
"Uh, no…. She didn’t." Clint looked back to Loki, the two locking eyes for a moment before turning their gazes back to the door.  
"Shower?"  
"Right." Clint nodded and they abandoned the warmth of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr!
> 
> Http://birdwithakeyboard.tumblr.com/


End file.
